


Good Impression

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Because of their age gap Buster and Ash can't make their relationship offical yet. But Ash still wants to make a good impression on Nana Noodleman. She's Buster's boss after all. Well, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for walkingmadness on tumblr because she won one of the Keep on Singing-giveaways I did there. She asked for a story about BusterXAsh (her favorite ship), Ash getting a little ahead of herself and Buster getting angry about it.

Ash can talk about her favorite music for hours. Or about song lyrics. Or about the latest horror movies. Sometimes, she can even talk about the latest blockbusters. Her preferred genre is horror, though.

The thing is, all these topics, they aren't going to help her in this upcoming event. Because this upcoming event is an afternoon tea with Nana Noodleman. The diva has invited the core-theater crew over in a few days. And Ash isn't looking forward to it.

Because meeting Nana Noodleman means _talking_ to Nana Noodleman. And Ash thinks that there aren't many topics they actually _can_ talk about.

Okay, she can probably talk about music with her if she has to, but she highly doubts that Nana Noodleman is into rock. Yes, she's heard some of Nana Noodleman's songs, but they aren't really her style. She could maybe outstretch a conversation about music to five minutes if she chooses her words wisely. But that's it.

As for other topics, Ash is at loss here. She's never been into topics like politics, the events of the day or the weather.

Under normal circumstances she'd just stick to talking with Nana Noodleman about music for a few minutes and then spend the rest of the event drinking tea and internally making fun of the super-stiff atmosphere.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't even think about what to wear. She'd just wear her usual clothes and a nice jacket to make it look more formal and that would be it. She's pretty sure that this is going to be Johnny's approach, just exchange his leather jacket for a suit jacket and that's it. And he would make it work because he wouldn't care.

Under normal circumstances Ash wouldn't care either.

But these aren't normal circumstances.

Because she and Buster are a couple. Not officially, well, not yet.

But still, she doesn't want to put him to shame.

And that's why she wants to make a good impression on Nana Noodleman.

That's why she spent the last days watching the news on a loop and reading the newspapers and listening to more of Nana Noodleman's songs. Heck, she even watched this documentary about Nana Noodleman.

And now her head is aching, like, _really_ aching.

Her new dress and shoes don't help to make her feel any better. They are in black, at least. The dress is a bit tight, and the high heels are going to lead to some blisters on her feet, that's for sure.

But she grits her teeth, puts a smile on her face and sets out for Nana Noodleman's afternoon tea.

* * *

She must say, it's not as bad as she thought. Okay, more like it could be worse, but still.

She was right about Johnny just exchanging his leather jacket for something more suitable and wearing his usual clothes for the rest. But his courteous attitude makes up for it.

Ash only wishes she could talk like that to Nana Noodleman. Or just stare into her tea cup like Meena.

But she can't do neither.

And when the diva addresses her, Ash can only do so much as to not literally jump.

"So, Ash, I've been told your first album is coming along nicely," she says. "How is the work at the recording studio?"

"Oh, it's great, really," Ash says, hoping her voice doesn't sound as squeaky as it seems in her head. "I love the recording studio. It's such a great place. Not as great as the recording studios at your time, I dare say, because it's so much more digital now. You know, more computers and screens, and … well, it's great, but not as great as at your time."

Nana Noodleman looks at her with a twisted mouth. "At my time?"

"Yes, you know, the goold old days," Ash replies, and suddenly she feels so very stupid. She laughs, and she doesn't like how off it sounds in her ears. "So," she speaks up again, "th-the weather has been really nice lately, hasn't it?"

"I presume," Nana Noodleman says before she turns back to Johnny.

At the first opportunity Ash flees to the bathroom.

If it weren't for her make-up - which she took extra-care of to make it look nice today - she would splash her face with water. So she has to make do with just washing her hands with cold water.

It doesn't really help, though.

When she exits the bathroom, she thinks of running back in immediately. Because outside, Buster is waiting. And from the look on his face, he's waiting for her.

She fights the urge, though, puts a smile - a very fake one, to be honest - on her face and walks up to him.

"Hi, what's up?" she asks in an as cheerful voice as she can muster up. Which isn't much.

And Buster doesn't buy it.

"What are you _doing?_ " Buster asks.

""Well, I've just been at the bathroom, and now I want to get back and…"

"Ash!" Buster cuts in. ""What was that back there? You? Talking to Nana Noodleman? Like _that!?_ "

Ash shrugs. "Well, what was wrong with that?"

"What was … Everything!"

"I wanted to make a good impression, okay?" Ash finally admits.

"By acting like _that?_ " Buster shakes his head. "Ash, that wasn't you in there. That was … I don't know. Wrong, I guess."

Ash feels the anger rise in her chest. She was trying so hard and now it was all _wrong?_

"I wanted her to like me, okay? Because she's your boss, well, sort of. I was just trying to be a good girlfriend!"

Buster's eyes widen.

"I know we can't make it official," Ash goes on, her tone a little calmer now, "it won't hurt to win her over."

"You were doing this for us?" Buster asks.

"Of course I was! And now you're telling me…"

Buster doesn't let her finish and pulls her into a kiss. She tries to push him away, to remind him that they can't do that, not here, not now, but his lips on hers feel just too good, so she gives in.

When they pull away again, Buster smiles at her.

"Listen, Ash," he says, "I appreciate the thought, but I don't want you to act like, well, not yourself just to make a good impression. Just go in there and be yourself, and Nana Noodleman will love you, I'm sure of that."

"And if she won't?" Ash asks.

Buster shrugs. "Doesn't matter, because I always will."

It takes Ash a while to let the words sink in. And then she can't hold back and kisses him.

"You okay now?" Buster asks when they break the kiss again.

"Better than okay," she replies.

Buster smiles at her and she returns it.

Then they walk back to the others. Buster holds her hand and only lets go moments before they enter the room.

Ash gets it, they have to be careful. But she can still the warmth of Buster's hand on hers, and that's fine.

She balls her hand into a loose fist to keep the warmth of his hand a little longer, and that's fine, too.

More than fine, actually.


End file.
